


Hot Oil

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Tub Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Self servicing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: “If you want me to tell you what to do all you need to do is ask.”Icefall grinned, rubbing his hand with his thumb.“Get back in that oil, Guard. Sit.”
Relationships: Icefall/Landguard, OC/OC
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709
Kudos: 1





	Hot Oil

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this and wasn't happy, so I rewrote some of it. It's much better now.

Landguard woke up to Icefall turning on the hot oil tub. It was very quiet in their room until it activated and the heater and blower hummed to life. Landguard rolled over and spotted Icefall fiddling with the controls. Even at this distance he could feel Icefall’s EM field buzzing with excess charge.

“Good morning,” Icefall teased, glancing back and watching Landguard stretch and put his feet over the side of the berth. 

“What are you up to...?” 

Icefall giggled and looked down at the hot oil. Landguard followed his gaze. “Are you... getting in?” 

“What do you think?” Icefall asked playfully, shrugging out of his breastplate. A stray arc of electricity from his biolights snapped against his armor as he set it down. “Gonna join me?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Landguard said, approaching the pool and watching Icefall strip off his armor. “Think I’ll keep mine on, though.”

“Fine by me,” Icefall said, working on his leg guards. “Get in! Try it out.”

Landguard checked out the hot oil and then dipped his toe in. Mmm, it’s warm... he stepped down into the pool and groaned when the oil slid in between his armor to reach his protoform. A bench ran around the entire interior circumference of the pool and he settled down across from Icefall on the rim. Once all of his armor was off Icefall looked down at him and grinned. 

“I love these things,” he said, taking one step down into the pool and standing still. 

The oil rushed along the submerged biolights in his legs, and even the simple act of walking over to Landguard has him panting softly. He settled down on his lap and put his arms around Landguard’s neck. The oil level hit midway up his back and he groaned when Landguard slid his hand up to his neck. The warm rivulets of oil trickling down his back teased his biolights and he couldn’t stifle the moan when Landguard’s strong fingers started massaging his shoulders and working their way down to his lower back.

“Ohh,” Icefall groaned, rolling his hips and frame against Landguard. “Mmm, I won’t last if you do that.”

“That’s fine,” Landguard murmured, kissing his neck and tasting the oil. 

Icefall purred softly as Landguard scooped up some of the oil and let it run down Icefall’s back. Groaning, Icefall arched into the touch and between them his array opened up. He usually sought the hot oil tub when the charge buildup in his lights was too much to handle with other methods, and now was no exception. The oil brought out the charge in his frame and grounded it when he wasn’t actively seeking a higher charge. 

“Guard,” he gasped, spike straining up into the oil. Suddenly desperate, he rutted his spike against Landguard’s stomach plating. He barely had to agitate his spike further before he cried out his overload and arched his back.

“Hardly touched you,” Landguard murmured, sliding his hands under Icefall’s thighs as he shifted forward off the bench.

“Sorry,” Icefall grunted, only to be silenced when Landguard kissed him. 

It was nice to explore Icefall’s mouth, and he was a good kisser after some practice. While they were busy, Landguard shifted Icefall onto the other side of the tub and opened his own array under the oil. Reaching for Icefall’s array, he found it was opened fully and he probed Icefall’s valve and node. His own spike rose to peak firmness at hearing Icefall’s huffs and moans. 

“Gonna make you overload again... and again,” Landguard growled suggestively. 

He opened Icefall’s legs as he slotted himself between them, spike poking at his valve. 

“I’ll— find your weakness— soon,” Icefall whimpered, clinging to Landguard’s arms as he pushed inside, valve calipers rippling along the length of his spike as he was swallowed up. He set a firm, rocking pace into Icefall’s valve, and some oil sloshed over the edge. “Oh... ohh, Guard, yes... yes, ah, ahh, ahhh—”

Icefall’s voice rose in volume as his charge surged sharply with the oil’s contact drawing the energy over his biolights. The oil didn’t work as merely a grounding agent, it conducted energy between his biolights and effectively turned him into a large battery. This way, when he self-serviced, it was easier for him to expel as much charge as possible into the oil. 

The nodes inside his valve sang with Landguard’s thrusting, and just like before he was overloading in moments. Landguard watched as Icefall came undone beneath him, lights and optics burning incredibly bright for a klik before they reset and Icefall slumped against the wall, panting and whimpering softly. Reaching out of the oil, he drew himself up and sat on the ledge, venting in long draughts. 

“Sometimes get overcharged,” he grunted, wiping some of the oil off of his array and major lights. Landguard nodded in understanding and watched Icefall settle on the ledge of the pool. 

“I’ll get out too—”

“Definitely not, you haven’t finished,” Icefall said, putting his pede on Landguard’s chest as he stood up. Landguard gasped softly and his spike twitched against Icefall’s heel. Icefall glanced up at him and Landguard looked down at his foot.

“Are you into... pedes?"

“I didn’t think so,” Landguard grunted, panting softly when Icefall dragged his pede down to nudge his spike more directly. 

“Hmm,” Icefall said, rubbing his pede thoughtfully along Landguard’s spike. After a few more passes, Guard put his hand under Icefall’s leg and eased his pede away from his array. 

“I don’t think it’s pedes,” he said, bending to kiss Icefall’s toe. “But...” 

Icefall looked up at him, watching as Landguard slowly set his foot back down on the ledge.

“I did like when you talked like that,” he said quietly.

Sitting up, Icefall gazed up at him with brightening optics, then extended his hand to Landguard who took it, face coloring with a blush.

“If you want me to tell you what to do all you need to do is ask.” Icefall grinned, rubbing his hand with his thumb. “Get back in that oil, Guard. Sit.”

Landguard’s spike throbbed and he groaned softly and sat down in his original place, leaning back against the wall of the tub. 

“Good?” Icefall asked, and Landguard nodded, meeting his optics. 

“Yeah, good,” he breathed.

“Good. Now hmm... self service, Guard. Show me how you like it.”

Landguard’s optics fluttered and after a moment of consideration he lowered his hand into the oil and grabbed his spike.

“Up here, where I can see.”

Landguard groaned and lifted his frame out of the oil, still stroking himself, to sit lightly on the edge of the tub. Icefall watched his spike disappear in and out of his fist while his other hand worked itself into the armor of his pelvic array and started manipulating, through careful pinching, the neural cluster there. Icefall drank in the show, his own spike growing again.

“Guard, I want to watch you overload,” Icefall said, resisting the urge to palm his spike. “Look at me, Guard. Look at me.”

Landguard looked up, ventilation fans churning as he locked optics with Icefall. He won’t last like this, he’s always sensitive to neural play and the way Icefall is watching him like something to eat, he can’t hold back, can’t hold it in— 

“Icefall!”

Landguard cried out as he overloaded and his spike shot transfluid into the oil. The neural cluster in his hand crackled with charge, lacing his fingers with static that crawled along his armor to ground out on the floor and the oil. He tried to keep his optics on Icefall but the pleasure was so strong; they closed as he sank back on the ledge and moaned, feet flexing.

When he finally came out of the charge, frame venting puffs of ozone, Landguard opened his optics to see Icefall staring at him, spike leaking transfluid onto the floor. Spreading his legs tiredly, Landguard opened his valve plating and spread the plush lips with two fingers.

“Want to spike me?”

Icefall nodded and slid into the pool, approaching him like a starved mech. His optics were locked on Landguard’s valve, and he took in the light ring of spiraling biolights disappearing into its interior. He pulled Landguard’s hips to the edge of the pool and stood on the bench, lining up the head of his spike with Landguard’s valve. He began with lightly thrusting just the head inside, and he shuddered with the sensation. Everytime he breached Landguard’s valve the calipers gripped his spike like they wanted to consume him.

Moaning, Landguard put his hands on Icefall’s shoulders and leaned in. “Yes, yes...”

Icefall forced himself to concentrate as he buried his spike inside Landguard. The oil on his legs was sapping enough of his charge that he was successfully staving off his climax.

“Guard, you feel so good, oh,” Icefall whimpered. 

“My nodes... and your biolights, mmm.”

Icefall tightened his grip and thrust harder. Landguard’s helm fell back and he panted softly as his charge grew. Looking down, Icefall studied the layout of Landguard’s armor and then shifted his hands up to press his thumbs between the pieces onto the two neural clusters, one on either side. He remembered Landguard doing a similar maneuver when he self-serviced not two minutes ago.

Guard’s normal rasping pants had nothing on the noises he made when his clusters were touched. He groaned, rolled his hips into Icefall’s touch, and growled as his overload built. One of the clusters shocked Icefall’s fingers and they both gasped.

“Icefall, I’m—” 

Curling over his bondmate, Landguard growled out his second overload, valve clamping down hard on Icefall’s spike. Icefall whimpered and lost himself to Landguard’s rippling valve and he overloaded too, hot transfluid spilling out and filling Landguard up. 

He held his position, frame shuddering with exertion. The hot oil pool’s controls clicked and the blower shut off, allowing the oil to settle. They pressed together, and Landguard helped pull Icefall out of the pool before they both lay on the floor next to it, venting and catching their breath.

“Primus, Guard,” Icefall rasped. “Wow.”

“Mhmm...”

Icefall laid his helm on Landguard’s shoulder and his optics fluttered shut. That was a workout, even for him. Landguard curled him in and exhaled in contentment as he swiftly fell into recharge. 

Icefall had never made love to anyone in the oil pool before Landguard came along. He... hadn’t made love to anyone, really. Landguard was so kind and attentive, he felt spoiled. It wasn’t that he didn’t deserve nice things, but he was the one who received the most attention. He hadn’t known Landguard enjoyed neural cluster stimulation, but Landguard knew all about how best to work with his biolights.

More exploration... more growth between them was necessary.

His mind faded into the quietness.


End file.
